


Working Title / AU - 1

by rileyoioi



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyoioi/pseuds/rileyoioi
Summary: U of Black Sails Character Captain FlintYear: 201XLocation: WestCharacters:James FlintThomas HamiltonMiranda Hamilton\ 胡思亂想 /





	Working Title / AU - 1

Miranda 應聲敷衍著同桌的 Lord Peter Ashe，嫵媚的雙眼在餐廳四周游移，尋找紅髮男子的蹤跡。Flint 今天穿著一套深藍色的三套式格紋西裝，搭配 Miranda 之前送給他的深紅緞子領帶。作為餐廳經理的他剛才已經過來和他們打招呼，她注意到他的藍眼不時流連在自己低胸禮服的上身。侍者上著甜點，而她也看到追尋已久的身影，此時正側身倚著吧檯，目不轉精地潮自己望著。Miranda 艷紅的雙唇向上揚起，她伸手拿起水杯湊到嘴邊喝著，然後像是不小心又是刻意地，水杯從手間滑落。一向優雅地她驚呼，同桌的男性關注著她。侍者湊上桌前清理關心，她從容地離席，前往化妝室的路上，她看了 Flint 一眼，後者朝著她微笑，注視著女人漫步走著。

Flint 伸手摸了上唇，他和吧檯交代了一聲後，朝著化妝室前進。他朝女室化妝間敲了門，告知裡頭的人水管有問題需要檢查。他等待裡頭的人走盡，在門口放上黃色的禁止進入牌子。他推開木門看到站在洗手台前，朝著鏡子整理儀容的 Miranda。她看到身後男人的身影，透過鏡子滿意地朝他微笑。Flint 站在女人的身後摟住她的細腰， 低頭親吻她雪嫩的頸子。Miranda 偏著頭靠在他的身上，鼻間有著他的刮鬍水還有清新的皂香。她轉身拉住他的外套領口，兩人激情地深吻。Miranda 扯著他的領帶，兩人走進一個隔間裡。Flint 用後腳踢門關起，急忙地伸手鎖上。他轉過身，Miranda，已經伸手解開他的皮帶，拉開長褲把手放進他的兩腿間。手指的觸摸令他顫抖，他的身體壓近她，Miranda 的背抵在牆上。Flint 將右手探進她的裙底，濕潤黏稠的觸感告訴他 Miranda 正等著他的進入。他抬高對方的左腿，往前把自己的性器插入對方的下體裡。陰莖進入的那刻，她滿足地叫出聲。她的雙手抓緊 Flint 的後腦，男人一次又一次的用力撞擊著。他的呼吸越加急速，Miranda 不給他喘息的機會，兩人張嘴伸舌攪動著對方的口。Miranda 的身體滲著細細的汗，她緊縮陰道感覺自己快要高潮。被緊箍的性器傳來壓迫的快感，Flint 喉間發出低音的震聲，接著是即將噴發的高潮。

Miranda 走出隔間，在鏡子前整理儀容。她滿意地準備拉開化妝室的木門，看到癱坐在隔間裡，性器還曝露在褲子外頭，喘著氣復原體力的 Flint。她滿足地嘆息，不等對方抬頭，逕自拉開門走了出去。Flint 伸手把散落在額前的頭髮向後梳，把發洩完的性器放回四角褲裡，拉上褲子的拉鍊。他站起身，一邊繫緊皮帶，一邊朝洗手台走去。他看著鏡子，手指向後梳過還沾著髮油的薑紅髮。他拉直襯衫還有歪斜的領帶，拿了一張紙巾，打開水龍頭沾了一些水，擦掉印在嘴邊的唇印。Flint 再三確定自己外觀一切正常後，將用過的紙巾丟入一旁木製的桶子理，轉身離開化妝間。

她回到桌子的時候，Lord Ashe 正準備離開。臨時一通電話迫使他必須先行告別，他和 Hamilton 夫婦道別後，Thomas 和 Miranda 坐回位子上目送對方。Thomas 看到夫人容光煥發的神情，淡藍色的雙眼注視著從洗手間方向走出的男人。他淡淡地微笑著，右手覆上 Miranda 擺在桌上的手。她點的烤布丁已經放涼，Thomas 問她需不需要再點一份。Miranda 看著 Thomas 柔媚地微笑。她抓住丈夫的手，緩緩拉進餐桌布下。他感受到自己的手指滑過她的絲質長襪，大腿根部柔嫩的皮膚，接著被領進細密的腿間毛髮之中。她的下體還沾著剛才與男人交合後的體液，Thomas 細長的手指隨著滑嫩的濕潤撫弄，Miranda 輕輕握住他的手臂告訴他自己已經享用完甜點。Thomas 收回手，看了一眼手指，指尖沾著黏稠白濁的液體。他拿起白色的餐巾，一邊笑著擦淨手，一邊看著前方招呼其他顧客的 Flint，告訴 Miranda 自己也吃了一份美味的甜點。


End file.
